Latest News: April 2010
MLC and WB952 give you the latest gaming news for April. End Of Month Quiz Question. Which one of the following games is published by Square Enix? A: Mirror's Edge B: Nier C: Race Driver: Grid If anyone, even our very own administrators want to have a guess at this month's question, post the answer on my talk page. I will post the correct answer in amongst next month's news bulletins. Good luck! ;) Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Project Natal Releases For Christmas. Just a confirmation that Microsoft's Project Natal for the XBOX 360 will be released on Christmas 2010. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Game Releases For April 23rd. A round up of all the game releases for April 23rd. Nier (PS3 and XBOX 360). Dead to Rights: Retribution (PS3 and XBOX 360). Samurai Shodown Sen (XBOX 360). Mystery Case Files Dire Grove: Collectror's Edition (PC). Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (PC). The Whispered World (PC). Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Deluxe (PC). The Settlers VI: Rise of an Empire (PC). Monster Hunter 3 Tri (Wii). Monster Hunter 3 Tri Limited Edition Ultimate Hunter Pack (Wii). Jewel Quest Mysteries: Curse Of The Emerald Tear (DSI and DS). Flips: Mr.Gums (DSI and DS). Mind, Body & Soul: Spellbound 2 (DSI and DS). Flips: Enid Blyton's Adventure Series (DSI and DS). Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) False Alarm. There have now been spamming overloads (that's the way I put it) over the rumour that Sony will start charging online gamers to play on PSN. We're not sure if this is true but as far as we know it was just a false alarm. Me Love Cars 13:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Pokemon Games Announced. Black and White are the new colours... The Pokemon Company has revealed that the next pokemon games (Pokemon Black and Pokemon White) are expected to hit stores in Japan in the Autumn and this time next year over here. Nice rhyme. Anyway after a bit of translation a quote was given by - we don't know - stating: "Every aspect will be reborn innovatively." '' Now, all we have to do is wait and see what the Pokemon Company and Nintendo can do with this one... Me Love Cars 21:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Stimulus Package Arriving On PS3 And PC Next Month. Infinity Ward have announced the release dates of the Stimulus Package for Modern Warfare 2 on PS3 and PC. Apparently, the DLC will arrive on PS3 in North America on May 4th, PC will recieve it worldwide May 4th, but everywhere else recieves it May 5th. A price has not yet been confirmed, but it is expected to hit around the £10 mark. Save-a-ya dosh for that-a. Me Love Cars 20:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Game Announced. But is it really proper? Steven Moffat, Executive Producer of ''Doctor Who ''announced earlier of four two-hour adventure games featuring new-boy Matt Smith and Karen Gillan embarking on their sci-fi journeys throughout space available to download on your PC or Mac from June. They will consist of all the new episodes starring the pair. Moffat later stated: ''"Children don't just watch Doctor Who-they join in." Is it ''really ''proper yet? No, it's not. Me Love Cars 20:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Game Releases For April 9th. A round up of every game release for April 9th Borderlands: The Zombie Island of Doctor Ned & Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Add-on Pack (XBOX 360 & PC). Angel Cat Sugar (PC). Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (PC). Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (PC). Trapped: The Abduction (PC). Torchlight (PC). Silent Hunter III (PC). Real Crimes: The Unicorn Killer (PC). Theatre of War (PC). Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Deluxe (PC). The Dracula Files (PC). Brain College: Shutter Island (PC). CSI: Dark Motives (PC). Sakura Wars: So Long My Love (Wii). Redneck Chicken Riot (Wii). Me Love Cars 18:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Stimulus Package Finally Released. The first map pack of COD 6 has finally been released on the XBOX LIVE MARKETPLACE after issues in downloading the new product, Microsoft stated earlier that it was an issue with downloading because of the software the DLC pack was carrying was "Too new" for some people's XBOX 360s. PS3 players may have to wait more than a month for this new package to reach the Playstation Store. Me Love Cars 10:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands DLC Triple-Pack Coming Soon. It is now rumoured that 2K Games are bringing out all three Borderlands DLCs in a special bundle for release on PS3, XBOX 360 and PC. Me Love Cars 10:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bayonetta 2 Rumour. Rumours of a second game in the Bayonetta franchise are getting hopeful, the first game was awesome. Let's hope Sega don't disappoint. Me Love Cars 10:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo "3DS". Nintendo announced that the DS was going to be replaced some time ago, but recently, they released news of the new "3DS". Supposedly, it will give you, 3D graphics without goofy glasses. Sounds great... W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 15:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) PSN To Start Charging Gamers To Play Online. But is it just a rumour? A little while ago now, rumours have started spreading saying that Playstation Network are going to start charging their fellow gamers to play online, no-one knows, really, how much this will cost, but players are already protesting about the situation, this is a real heartbreak for players of such games as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the games with a large population of the PSN players on there at once, after all, XBOX LIVE are already charging players to play online, but is this all just to get us worried, or is it so that PSN make more money? Me Love Cars 10:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3 To Be Set In Space. Pricey's off to shoot some alien butt. Earlier on, Activision announced ''and ''confirmed that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 will, indeed, be set in space, they have released early game art of Captain Price in a very posh-looking space suit. There is also rumours of Aliens in the game. That's all we know right now, (sorry for the veeeeery short article). But if you do have any more info, please post it on our forum which you will find links to on this very page. Me Love Cars 10:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:News Category:Editor's Pick